A Love Between Two People
by Justine123
Summary: Ryan and Taylor centric. Will include the Cohens and the Coopers. Set after the series finale because I truly believe they are still together.Chapter 5 is rated M!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the character of the Cohen Family, Cooper Family, Atwood Family or the Townsend Family. There will be characters in the future that will be mine, but not at this time.

Chapter 1: Her Grave

His eyes wander over the cold solemn marble. Her name etched neatly in the center of it.

_MARISSA COOPER_

_MAY 18, 2006_

_Beloved Daughter and Friend to all_

It was easier now, coming to visit her. He never had anything to say, he just sat in the quietness and thought. He never thought about what it

would have been like if she were still alive. Because he knew it would be the same, they wouldn't be together; but not having her in his life at all,

was hard to grasp, until now. He stared at her grave and two simple, yet profound words were all he uttered. "Thank you." These words were all

he needed to say to her, it summed up their entire life together. He walked the few steps back to his car and never looked back, and never to

return.

Summer and Seth were leaving for their honeymoon in a few hours and he still needed to change out of his tuxedo. He also needed to talk to

Taylor. The drive back to Berkeley was fairly short and uneventful, except for the smile forming on Ryan's face. He couldn't for the life of him, ever

remember being genuinely happy. Guess it all started when Sandy Cohen took a chance on a troubled kid. And, although Ryan may never have

actually called Sandy and Kirsten, mom and dad, that's exactly what they were to him. Today he finally realized that he may have the Atwood

name, but he is, in heart, a true Cohen and today he watched his brother get married and watched as Taylor became a permanent fixture in his

life. She was his soul mate a yin to his yang. She rambled and he listened. She knew how he felt and what he was thinking and that made it

easier for him to express his own emotions, knowing that she knew just by looking at him. He was grateful for the fact that she came into his life,

and now it was his job to make sure she never left.

He found Taylor in the Cohen's backyard, the dress was gone and her hair was down around her shoulders, just the way he liked it. Of course,

he couldn't help but notice how amazing, and relaxed she seemed in her faded jeans and tank top. He had no objection when Taylor was

dressed to the nines, but something about her look now, just oozed comfort and serenity.

He came up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist, she let go of the piece of hair she was twirling to place her hands over his. His lips

were inches from her ear and his words were warm against her skin, "Thank you for waiting for me."

"Well, I wasn't about to let Ryan Atwood slip through my fingers. Now, we have our entire lives to spend with each other."

"I love you and sometimes those words don't seem like they are enough."

"They are, at least for me."

_Author's Note: This chapter is fairly short. I wanted to get a reaction from the readers to see if I should continue or not._


	2. Chapter 2: Honeymoon's Over

CHAPTER 2: Honeymoon's Over

San Francisco International was packed. It seems that everyone decided to come back to the States at the same time. The pickup area is bumper  
to bumper with horns blaring and attitudes raging. Ryan sits patiently until it's his turn to pull into a spot. Seth had called about two hours ago saying that they were waiting for their luggage and that he would call back when they were at passenger pickup. An hour later here they are, Ryan and Taylor sitting in the stifling heat, just waiting. They are minutes away from being able to pull up into the pick up area so Taylor calls Summer and as soon as they pull up, Seth throws their luggage in the trunk and both slip into the backseat. The twenty minute ride back home to Berkeley is much more enjoyable.

Kirsten and Sandy are on the front steps just as Ryan pulls into the driveway. Seth and Summer would be staying here until the tenants of their new apartment move out. The is lease paid in advance, but they are still allowed two months to move out; so now, Seth and Summer are with the Cohens' for another month. Plus, Sandy and Kirsten don't mind having the extra company for a little while. It will be nice having the house full again, right?

The boys unload the luggage into the house and Ryan and Seth carry the bags up the stairs to the guest room. Of course Seth just leaves the packed bags on the bed, hopping Summer will unpack for the both of them. 'We can't sleep in the bed with the luggage on top of it.' He thinks to himself. Ryan is already in the kitchen when Seth walks in. "You just left your bags on the bed didn't you?"

"Wh-What makes you say that?"

"It takes you two hours to fold your underwear right, there's no way it took you five minutes to put away a week's worth of laundry."

"Well, when did we become such a talker?"

"Someone had to take over while you were gone."

"Why? Oh my god, did Taylor become mute all of a sudden?" Seth looks nervous for a second and even Ryan has to laugh; it was good to have his brother back home.

"No. It just wasn't the same without your Sethisms." He shakes his head and the two leave to catch up on some quality video game time.

Kirsten can hear Seth and Ryan arguing from the living room as she rummages around the kitchen looking for… inspiration. It's something about Ryan cheating because he wasn't that good when Seth left a week ago. Anyway, it's the first Sunday, in a long time, that the entire family is together. Sandy is at the food store picking up a ham and now Kirsten is staring at her open cabinets, lost in thought. Taylor stands quietly in the doorway, with Sophie on her hip; not wanting to jostle Kirsten from her intense staring contest with the cabinets. Sophie on the other hand, has a different plan. "Mommy!" She squeals and if this were a cartoon, Kirsten would have been on the ceiling shaking; but it's not and Kirsten jumps slightly and covers her pounding heart with her hand. "Oh, Sophie." She gives her a stern look and Sophie in turn just giggles and buries her face in Taylor's shoulder. Taylor then glances at Kirsten and then to the cabinets. "Need some help?"

"Yea, kind of. It's been a while since I had a houseful to feed." At her plea, Taylor places Sophie on the floor and bends down to look at her. "Do you want to help mommy and me make dinner?" And just like you would expect from a four year, she nods her head enthusiastically and waits for Taylor to tell her what to do next.

"Ok then, lets get you washed up and ready to go." Kirsten takes a seat at the kitchen table, grateful to just sit back and watch.

She gets caught up in watching Taylor carefully hand Sophie a plastic strainer and a cutting board. Like a movie scene, life suddenly goes in slow motion; Taylor ushering Sophie to the table, helping her onto the seat and telling her to count out ten potatoes, both with matching smiles. It's amazing to Kirsten that a woman, like Taylor, who was raised by and she quotes, "a she-wolf of a mother, who practiced emotional terrorism," still managed to come out with a heart of gold and as big as the ocean. Just a lot less murky. No one will ever know how, or why, but Taylor was the one person that was able to pull Ryan away from the cliff he was teetering on. Kirsten knew then, that although Ryan hadn't been in love with Marissa at the time of her death, he felt guilty that he couldn't save her, not this time. Ryan couldn't force life back into Marissa, because she didn't want it. Marissa was troubled to say the least, she never felt like she belonged in the world, just a lost soul trying to get flee. She almost had her out when she lost herself in the alley in Tijuana, but Ryan was there to save her. To Kirsten and probably even to Ryan, if felt from then on, he was holding onto life for the both of them. He lived so that Marissa would live. And when Kevin Volchok ran the two off the road, this was her final scene in life. He held her in his arms and she said goodbye. She was free and so was he; no longer having to live life for two. He wouldn't have to smell her drinks to make sure it was just juice or look over his shoulder to see if she was popping pills. Maybe it was relief that sent him grieving, relief that she was gone and he was finally free. What ever the case, Taylor Townsend, with her fast talk and natural craziness, told him that it was alright to love and miss Marissa, but it was also ok to live again. In that instant, Ryan let go of the breath that he had been holding and Kirsten was truly happy to see the color flush back into her son's face. He was alive now too.

When her thoughts are interrupted she looks for the source. There it is, her husband in the middle of the kitchen looking down at the dropped ham and the bag it had ripped through. Taylor of course goes back to her mashed potatoes sitting in the mixing bowl; not doing a very good job of hiding her laughter. Now Sophie, oh Sophie was on the floor howling with laughter and Kirsten has no intention of telling her to stop. When Ryan and Seth barge in from the living room, Ryan turns his back to laugh while Seth has no qualms about laughing in his father's face, so to speak. Summer trails in from the bathroom, "Guys what-" and that's it, she walks right back out so as not to offend her father-in-law. Sandy, still unmoving with his mouth slightly ajar just stands there stunned. It's Taylor who picks up the fallen ham and places it in the sink so she can unwrap it later. She then pokes Sandy to bring him out of his stunned stance, with no luck. She tries to pry the bag from his fingers but snorts a little when she can't free the plastic. With a quick thought, she continues to pull, knowing she will just make the boys laugh harder, "Oh my, you've got quite the grip there Sandy. Maybe you should have used that grip to hold onto the ham." Well, her comment sends Seth and Ryan to their knees holding there stomachs in pain. Kirsten, no help at all, has to get up to grab a paper towel so she can dab at the tears. Sandy however, glares at Taylor, obviously no longer glued to the floor. "Have you been getting humor lessons from Ryan?" But even he can't keep a straight face. He looks at Taylor whose face is facing down, not able to look him in the eye just yet. His gaze passes Sophie on the floor straight to Kirsten who reaches out to rub his arm affectionately, "Oh honey, ham cooks faster in the oven, not on the floor."

"Hey, hey, dad, can you pretend to be a stature again? I'll grab my sketch book real quick. You can be the new villain for my comic book, I'll call you, 'The Mystery Meat killer.' With a sub line of, "you'll never know what he will drop on you." Sandy drops the torn plastic bag and takes a few steps closer to Seth. Seth's red face now goes a bit pale "Are you going to at least give me a five minute head start?"

"Five seconds."

"Shit!" Ryan moves out of the way as Seth pivots and takes off. Sandy quick on his heels. "I better go make sure one of them doesn't, you know..."

"All this commotion over a fallen ham, huh." Sumer has found her way back into the kitchen. Taylor looks up from the mixer, "I think it had more to do with Sandy's face." And the women carry on with their dinner preparations. The ham was now in the oven, in one piece. Mashed potatoes were... being mashed and Summer has the green beans steaming on the stove top. Sophie, in Kirsten's lap, is folding napkins and the girls continue to rummage around the kitchen with some small talk and laughter, cringing every so often when they hear a rumble from the living room. It's good to be home, it's where the heart is.


	3. Chapter 3: Love Happens

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the character. Well, until later on.

Chapter 3: Love Happens

There's an insistent banging on his apartment door. It becomes louder as Ryan slowly awakens. Questions quickly trip over each other in his

mind, _'Did Taylor forget her key?' 'Did I sleep in late?' 'What time is it?' 'Why can't I move?'_ When his eyes finally open, two of his unspoken questions

are answered; no Taylor hadn't forgotten her key because she's curled against his side, her leg fitted comfortably between his. The knocking

grows louder and seemingly angrier. A glance at the clock tells Ryan that it's only 7AM, on a Sunday morning. With a weak groan he slides out of

his warm bed and makes his way to the door, hell bent on beating the person behind it. When he opens the door and leans up against the door

jam, the whole thing about beating the person behind the door was forgotten. Sandy and Kirsten stand in front of him in their pajamas both with

tired looks almost identical to one another. He lets them in without asking. Kirsten puts Sophie on the ground and ushers her into the living room

and Sandy lets his rant loose, "They are driving us crazy. Seth doesn't stop eating, Summer never leaves the bathroom, They go at it all hours of

the night and they never leave the house! The honeymoon is over and I can't wait for them to leave. Does that make me a bad person?" Ryan

knows this situation would be better handled over coffee. Before he can even make the suggestion, he smells the aroma sweeping in from the

coffee pot in the kitchen. Taylor must have woken up soon after he did and now the coffee pot is on she is making breakfast. 'How the hell does

she do that?'

"Maybe we should eat first?" Ryan points towards the kitchen and follows his parents into the kitchen.

Minutes later Kirsten is helping Sophie climb onto the chair and Ryan pours four cups of coffee and brings two of them to sit in front of Kirsten and

Sandy. They smile gratefully at him and Sandy brings the mug to his lips and takes a long thoughtful sip, all his tension seeming to melt away.

Kirsten releases a soft giggle and continues to pour some milk and sugar into her own mug. With Ryan leaning against the counter with his cup

nestled between his hand and chest, he allows him self a quick glance at Taylor, who is now plating the pancakes and taking them to the table so

that the others can dig in while she finishes. He watches Kirsten whisper something to Sophie and she giggles turning to tap Taylor on the leg. He

can't hear what she asks her but she hands her plate to Taylor and she knows what Sophie wants. When Taylor hands back her plate there's a

smiley face made out of a banana and in that moment, Ryan allows himself to think about the future. His mind wanders to the day when it will be

their kids she makes pancake faces for and he never thought he would ever allow himself to think about something further than a few days away.

He was growing up before his very own eyes and he had Taylor to thank for that. Ryan is pulled from his reverie by his grumbling stomach, he's

very hungry and Taylor's pancakes are pretty amazing. He joins the table and Taylor places his plate in front of him with a stack of four pancakes

hot off the grill just the way he likes it.

Sandy and Ryan offer to clear the dishes and Taylor excuses her self to shower and change. Before leaving she takes Sophie into the living room

to watch the early morning cartoons. Kirsten breaks the comfortable silence, "Help." Ryan looks up from his bent position over the dishwasher. He

doesn't mean too, but he lets out a laugh and replies, "With the honeymooner's?"

"Yes, please?"

"Seriously?"

"Maybe you and Taylor can take them out, have a couple's night. Anything you want, Sandy and I will even pay for it, but please, please, please

take them off our hands for a little bit. If not, the two of them won't make it the next three weeks." Ryan looks off in thought, he did want to take

Taylor back to Vegas, to redo their New Years Eve that was rudely interrupted, (mhm), maybe, they can go to Santa Barbra for the weekend

instead. "Do you think you can hold out for the week, Taylor and I can plan a trip to Santa Barbra for this weekend. In the mean time, I'll invite

them over for dinner tonight."

"Uuh, that's sounds perfect. We owe you for this."

"Actually, I don't think I ever said thank you for all that you've done for me, so this is my way of saying thank you, for now at least." Kirsten places

a kiss to his forehead, just like any mother would do to her child. Sandy looks at him thoughtfully; it feels like a life time ago that he took this

troubled 16 year old boy home with him. Now, he stands before him a man and he is so proud. He's proud of both his sons, just one happens to

be biting at his last nerve at the present moment. "You know kid, you've come a long way since Chino and car thefts."

"Yes I have." Kirsten leaves to check on Sophie giving Sandy and Ryan some alone time. When she retreats into the living room, Taylor is already

there in her jeans and tank top, hair slightly damp from the shower. Sophie sitting in her lap giggling at something on the TV. "I'm sorry I heard

you guys talking so I stayed here and kept Sophie company. You know, it's fascinating to me that with all this new technology and ways of doing

TV, good-ol Bugs Bunny never ceases to amuse the younger generation."

"Well it seems like the old generation seems to find bugs bunny just as amusing."

"Oh, I've always loved Bugs Bunny. Sometimes when I can't sleep I sneak in here and put on the cartoon channel until Ryan wakes up." "I'm

sorry, I feel like I'm taking over Sophie."

"Oh, no, please I have her every day. It's nice to have a break every so often. And, she seems taken by you, so I know you're a keeper."

"Really?" Kirsten happens to catch the look of longing on her face.

"Have you ever thought about kids?"

"Honestly? (A nod from Kirsten allows her to continue) Yeah, I do think about the idea; and I'd love to have kids one day."

In the kitchen, Sandy sits with Ryan at the table, two cup of coffee sitting in front of them. "Seriously Ryan, you have come a long way since

Chino, since Marissa."

"I know. I've grown up a lot and it's nice." Realization hits Sandy like a massive truck.

"You're in love." It wasn't a question. It wasn't rhetorical, it was a fact. One that Ryan has no intention of denying.

"I am. She's been this anchor in my life. I have you, Kirsten and Seth to guide me, to love me, to accept me. And she tells me it's ok to want that,

to love it, to appreciate it. She accepts me for who I was and who I am now. I don't need her in my life, per say. But I want her."

"I know the feeling." They finish their coffee in silence.

* * *

Once Sandy, Kirsten, and Sophie left, Ryan went out to run some errands while Taylor stayed at home to straighten up and eventually call

Summer to invite them for dinner. They were actually excited at the idea of spending time with her and Ryan. They ever offered to bring over

whine, but Taylor had told them that they had everything under control and all they had to bring was themselves and their appetites. Now, it was

time to get cooking.

*Next chapter; a little Ryan/Taylor lovin' 


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner Divergence

Chapter 4: Dinner Divergence 

Ryan steps out of the shower and hearing music coming in from the kitchen, he quickly dries himself off. He loved watching her cook. It was something that always soothed him, especially after a rough day at work. He would hear the radio from the hallway and knew she was making dinner or baking something. So, he would quietly stand in the doorway and just watch her. Other times, like this one, he would just watch her, knowing that the woman in front of him is his. She was stubborn enough to stay and fight for him. No girl had ever done that. She tried every trick in the book; from playing sleep therapist, to beaver costume stalking, she loved him and wasn't afraid if he knew it. He wanted her in his life for a very long time and he would do everything he could to keep her. He gave Taylor his heart probably the day he met her and he would never ask for it back. Plus, it worked better in her hands.

She's smooth in the kitchen, moving around without stumbling. Dinner parties didn't scare her, her mother threw a few when she was younger. To say she was a pro was being modest, but she loved being in the kitchen. Although she failed in French cuisine, good 'ol American cooking suited her well. She already had dessert baked and cooling in the refrigerator, so the main course was next. Pasta, cheese and bowls litter the counter top. The water boils and the pasta goes right in. The ricotta cheese was whipped up and waiting to be added to the pasta and all that is left is the chili simmering on the burner.

Ryan sneaks up behind Taylor and wraps his arms around her waist. With his mouth against the skin of her neck her whispers, "Smells amazing in here."

"I hope so." She turns in his embrace and allows his to deepen the kiss, Ryan has her up against the counter when he hears the knock at the door. "They have impeccable timing." He was being sarcastic, and he answers the door with a smile full of sexual tension, but the two people at the door are oblivious to what they almost interrupted. "Hey, sorry we're early."

"Don't worry, Taylor's got dinner going anyway." He moves aside to let them in. Summer goes to help Taylor and Seth hand him the bottle of wine. "Pinot, nice."

"It's a special occasion so."

"Thank you. Come on lets go eat."

"I'm starving and it smells really, really good in here. The misses has out done herself."

"Shut up and sit down."

Dinner was seemingly uneventful, casual conversation and catching up on the last few weeks. When Ryan and Seth offer to clear the table, Taylor and Summer get dessert and coffee ready. "So how long now until you and Seth move into the apartment?"

"Two weeks. I'm excited. I mean, I'm grateful for all that Kirsten and Sandy have done for us, but I think we've over stayed our welcome."

"Oh, I don't think you've overstayed, but I think it's time you all had your own space again. You and Seth are married now, it can't be easy living with parents again."

"Exactly, but I'm still very grateful for what they've done." The girls bring dessert into the dinning/living room area. The boys are in their own little world; "So, uh, how much did Sandy pay you to have is over tonight?"

"Nothing, but he did ask us if we could do something together. And he was right, we haven't hung out in a while, so it was the kick in the butt that I needed."

"Well I'm glad, we should do this whole couples dinner more often. When Summer and I get settled you and Taylor and my parents can all come over. It'll be nice."

"Yeah. It'll be real nice."

"By the way, Taylor is one hell of a cook."

"Yeah I know that too." During dessert, Ryan brings up the weekend trip to Santa Barbra and they all agree that next week was perfect, Ryan had some vacation time he wanted to use and Taylor would just deal with her boss on Tuesday.

The night ends with some wine and a little laughter.

*The next two chapters will definitely be more Ryan and Taylor centric 


	5. Chapter 5:The Begining of a Great Escape

Chapter 5: The Beginning of a Great Escape

Taylor comes through the apartment with shopping bags in one hand and the mail in the other. The mail gets placed on the counter while she continues on through the kitchen into the bedroom. Ryan's suitcase is spread open on the floor while hers occupies the space of their bed. She sneaks the contents of the shopping bags into her own suitcase, zips up the teeth and folds the used bags into the closet; erasing any evidence of her tiny shopping spree. She goes through the mail; junk, junk, bill, more junk. The flyers announcing major close out sales and urgent liquidations gets tossed while the bill is carefully opened, reviewed and placed on top of the closed laptop, waiting to be paid later on. She doesn't know how long it will be until Ryan comes home so, she goes about emptying out the dishwasher, replacing the empty space with more dirty dishes from the sink and wipes down the countertops. She's unsure what to make for dinner and quickly decides to just order Chinese from the restaurant on the corner. She heads back into the bedroom to change out of her jeans and fitted top. She opts for Ryan's t-shirt from this morning, still fresh with his scent, and her underwear. She manages to untangle her hair from its clip just as Ryan comes through the door. He's in a button down, black dress pants, and aggravation knits his brows together, _'he must've had to go into work today.' _She leans her body against the door frame; between the living room and the kitchen. Her leg comes up to rub the other, slowly, seductively. "Dinner will be here in half an hour." Ryan kicks the door closed and wets his parched lips. In a slightly heated frenzy he reaches for the hem of his shirt and pulls it roughly from her body. He's holding back slightly, fearing his pent up aggression and frustration from earlier will end up with Taylor's body marked by imprints of his eager fingers.

While understanding his need to behave himself, Taylor's having none of it. She wants him to use her body like a jungle gym, she'd rather enjoy his wild aggression than watch him brood from the sidelines. With her back against the door frame, she wraps her legs around his waist, slowly rocking her hips against the soft fabric of his pants. A deep growl radiates from his closed mouth and he digs the tips of his fingers deeper into her hips. "If you don't behave, I won't be able to control myself." His breath is warm against her ear, the hoarseness adds to her wild want to loose himself with her. "Who said you had to behave. I'm yours to do with as you please. Make me suffer." Ryan allows his head to be drawn away from her neck and she teases his lips with her own. Her tongue swipes his bottom lip and her teeth bite the soft skin hard enough to make him moan and pin her against the wooden frame.

Before Ryan can even reach for his zipper, the delivery man makes himself known and Taylor grabs the discarded shirt, throws it on and pays the man (tip included) for his service. The food is left by the door and her shirt gets left somewhere near the sofa. Their clothes make a nice pathway from one room to the next; his pants, shoes and her bra are between the living room and the hallway. Her underwear is dropped at the foot of the bed along with his socks and he now stands in front of her in his oxford and boxers, amused by the frustration his tiny buttons are having on her concentration. She realizes after the first stubborn button, that the rest are going to be just as ridiculous and in one fluid pull, the buttons release from their threads and ricochet off every wall in their bedroom. Unlike the first time she ripped and un-cooperating shirt form his body; she makes no promises to sew it together. Instead she ducks in for his lips and he throws her onto the mattress bouncing slightly from impact.

Taylor wastes no time and rids him of his last offending article. The boxers land some place and he's too aroused to care where. He browses the flesh of her throat, and abuses the tight skin above her breast. Small puncture wounds are evident at the base of her neck but disappear by the time he reaches her lips one more. His hand roams up her leg, settling in the junction at her knee. He raises her leg toward her chest while the other wraps itself around his waist. She withers slightly beneath his teasing hips. In his defense she did tell him to make her suffer. But this is borderline, cruel and unusual punishment.

His skin is on fire and after teasing every inch of her flesh that he cold reach, he ends his seductive torture. In one forceful thrust he buries himself in her warmth; Taylor's body cushioning the repeated thrusts. Her chest fills up like the sails of a boat, releasing the breaths in quick succession; her nimble fingers grab at anything that belongs to him. Their bodies' rock together; like waves lapping at the shore. Sweat drips from his hair traveling the path of her breasts and disappears before reaching her navel.

His breath is hot, scorching the sensitive skin of her neck. Their breathing is hurried and Taylor bites her lip to keep from screaming. The headboard raps against the wall in time with Ryan's thrust and somewhere in the back of his sex induced haze, he wishes Taylor didn't have to keep quiet, for their neighbors' sake. They continue the hair pulling, toe curling, sheet fisting romp and after their bodies are drenched and sticking to one another; Taylor moans out a few profanities followed by Ryan's name. Before he fully rolls off Taylor, he uses his thumb to rub away the tiny drops of blood that had formed after her teeth had sunk in to it. "And I though I was the one that was going to draw blood."

"Yea well, this is the last time I try to courteous to our neighbors. It's not they give a dam when it's three in the morning and they decide to pick a fight with each other over who left the empty milk carton in the fridge or who didn't flush the toilet or who-" Ryan keeps her mouth busy with his own and when he's sure her inner rant has stopped he pulls away slightly- just in case she starts up again. "Ok, ok, I get it. No more ranting."

"Well I had to do something; your face was turning blue."

"Was not."

"Yea, a little." They get some what dressed and head into the kitchen to warm up their forgotten food. "So, what would you say about taking a little vacation with me Taylor?"

"I would agree with you."

"Ok, take a vacation with me Taylor."

"You know, this seems like a romantic gesture, are you sure we can handle this?"

"Hey, told you once they I had new found faith. It still applies."

"Ok then, I guess we'll have to keep our reservations in Santa Barbra."

"I guess so."


End file.
